Flash Comics Vol 1 28
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Patrick Mount * Tough Tony Tonelli and his gang Other Characters: * Sherman Bellamy (a night club manager) * Jonas (a doorman) * Artie Hale and Cam Shott (studio publicity men) * and Marlene Dietrich Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Dagwood Derringer (former president of Flyhi Airlines) Other Characters: * Philbert K. Awfulcoffee (president of Flyhi Airlines) * Two pilots Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Johnny Thunder: "Peachy Pet's Plane Ride" | Synopsis2 = Peachy Pet stows away on a plane with Daisy Darling. Also on board is the disgruntled former president of the airline, Dagwood Derringer. Johnny orders his Thunderbolt to take him aboard the plane, where Derringer has knocked out the pilots. Johnny attempts to regain control of the plane, but succeeds only in breaking it. He then orders the Thunderbolt to help them land safely. | Writer5_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler5_1 = Harry Lampert | Inker5_1 = Harry Lampert | StoryTitle5 = The King: "The Witch" | Synopsis5 = The Witch and her partner Bucketshop Briggs run a stock swindle operation in the bowery. Both are worried about the King finding the racket and shutting them down, so they plant a trap for him. The King outsmarts them and disguises himself as a Bowery resident. He then tricks the Witch out of her money and returns it to the citizens who were cheated. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Bucketshop Briggs (a con man) Other Characters: * Mrs. Popover * Delancy Dolly and Bummy Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler6_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker6_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle6 = The Whip: "Uncle Sharp" | Synopsis6 = Two hold-up men rob a bank messenger of his delivery. When they take the stolen bonds to their fence, they discover that any attempt to cash the bonds would reveal them to the police. Instead, Uncle Sharp, the fence, plants the bonds in the coat of Rod Gaynor. When they fall out, he threatens to turn Rod in to the police. Rod agrees to pay off Sharp in exchange for his silence. Sharp then repeats the process on another unsuspecting victim. However, Rod is really the Whip, who follows Sharp and watches him try the routine again. The Whip intervenes, stopping Sharp. He recovers the evidence and turns Sharp over to the police. | Appearing = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * King (The Whip's horse) Adversaries: * Uncle Sharp and two hoods Other Characters: * a bank messenger Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Hawkman: "The Mechanical Master" | Synopsis7 = Shiera Sanders is abducted by a giant mechanical bird. Hawkman sends his bird friends to follow the giant bird to the home of Karl Mangam. A master of mechanics, Mangam has created the bird, and now creates a living duplicate of Shiera. When Hawkman arrives to rescue Shiera, he gets the duplicate instead. - Hawkman then returns to Mangam's house where he finds the real Shiera, whose appearance has been altered. He falls into a trap and becomes stuck to the floor. Meanwhile, Mangam alters the appearance of several crooks, to prevent the police from recognizing them. The alteration to Shiera's appearance eventually wears off, and Hawkman breaks free. He then captures Mangam. The crooks are also caught, when their altered appearances wear off. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Karl Mangam (last name also spelled Mangum in this story) Other Characters: * A mechanical duplicate of Shiera Sanders (destroyed in this story; no further appearances) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue's Flash story is set partly in New York City rather than Keystone City. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = Flash Comics #28 index entry }}